


we'll put on a show

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage and Discipline, D/s, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Sex Club, Spanking, Sub!Eren, dom!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren honestly just adores his dom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll put on a show

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first bdsm fic (not by a long shot) but I've been really nervous about trying it out in this fandom for the first time so it's taken me a while to get the courage to post this. With that said, I hope you enjoy this little splash of smut and if you like it maybe I'll try my hand at something longer and more plot driven. :)

"Thank you, sir!" Eren gasped, back arching sharply as the loud smack of leather against skin rang through the crowded room. He shuddered in his bonds, bottom lip taken in between his teeth as the slow stroke of the paddle ran down his spread thighs.

"Your skin is starting to redden," Levi remarked casually, voice slicing through the background noise of the club despite its quietness. "Does it hurt?"

Another slap hit his right thigh; Eren's legs spreading wider under the silent command. He gave a choked gasp at the sting, eyes squeezed shut behind the blindfold. "Y-yes sir."

An approving chuckle was his answer as another set of sharp smacks hit his raised ass. Eren moaned his thank you's, cock weeping against his stomach with each throb of pain. Distantly, he was aware of the voices and bodies around him, sure that there was a crowd circling around the table he was strapped to. He could hear them laughing and reveling in his situation, getting off on him and his master, and Eren moaned his approval of that fact, back arching prettily to better display himself. He was Levi's and Levi was his and he took great joy in showing that off.

Almost as if reading his mind another smack hit the center of his ass, this one harder than the rest. The force of it had Eren's toes curling, head tossing as his body rocked with the pain.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were getting off on this," Levi remarked, the paddle dropping dangerously low to brush against Eren's balls. "Do you like it then? Do you like it when I beat your ass until you can't even sit? Or is this still not enough for you, slut."

Eren mewled, tugging at the leather keeping his hands to the table. He was torn between pushing his hips up for more and closing his legs, positively trembling with arousal and excitement. "Mhn, sir..."

"That wasn't an answer." The reprimand was followed through with a quick tap to Eren's balls.

"I'm s-sorry, sir!" He whimpered, struggling to keep his hips still. "I like it!"

"Are you satisfied with this?" Levi goaded, rubbing the paddle against the underside of Eren's erection.

Eren hesitated. "I... I'm satisfied with whatever you choose to give me, sir."

"And why is that?"

"It's because I want to be good for you, sir." Eren answered earnestly, head turning blindly in Levi's direction. "I want to be the best sub I can be."

"Good boy," Levi murmured, reaching a hand underneath his sub's hips to grasp Eren's erection, giving it several hard pumps. "Do you want to cum for me Eren?"

The taller male whimpered, panting loudly as his hips rocked into Levi's touch. "Very-- _ah!_ \--very much sir."

Levi leaned down, hot breaths brushing against Eren's ear as he gave a particularly pleasing twist. "Then fucking do it, slut."

Eren cried out, arching almost painfully in his bonds as he was pushed over the edge without mercy. His hips bucked into the air raggedly for a few moments, a few splatters of cum not caught by Levi's hand painting his chest and stomach before the sub collapsed with a murmur, boneless and pliant.

Levi huffed softly in amusement, moving to stand in front of the bound male to hold out his wet hand. "You know what to do." 

Eren hummed, nuzzling into Levi's wrist before his tongue flicked out along his palm, beginning to lick up his own seed. His movements were lazy and sluggish, still clearly basking in afterglow as Levi stroked his hair, murmuring soft encouragements all the while.

"I'm going to take your blindfold off now," Levi warned, once his hand was clean and Eren had stopped lapping at his palm to instead nuzzle into it.

"Yes, sir." Eren breathed, leaning into his dom's touch as Levi untied the fabric wound around his eyes. He blinked slowly up at the shorter male once it was off, slightly dazed eyes adjusting quickly to the dimmed room. "Can I get you off now, sir?" He questioned, barely even acknowledging the people watching on.

Levi scoffed, tugging lightly on his hair. "Impatient little shit."

Eren smiled slowly, leaning forward to nuzzle at the other male's cock through the tight jeans Levi was wearing. "Always for you, sir."

Levi considered him for a few moments, backing away slightly to trace Eren's mouth with a thumb. "Then open that slutty mouth of yours, kitten, and I'll give you what you want."

Eren shuddered, the husky tone of the other male's voice going straight to his own cock. "Thank you, sir." He breathed, licking at his lips before they opened obediently, mouth waiting to be used.

"Good boy," Levi murmured, hands making quick work of his jeans before he slipped inside Eren's mouth, fingers curling into the other male's hair as he slid down his throat in one slow stroke. Eren relaxed around the intrusion obediently, the slow burn at the back of his throat a welcome sensation as Levi throbbed against his tongue. He tugged impatiently at the bonds still tying his wrists down, wishing he could touch his lover and pull him closer.

Levi cursed lowly as Eren whined around him, pulling back just as slowly as he'd pushed in to rest his arousal against his sub's pouting lips. "What do you want?"

"I want," Eren's tongue flicked out to touch Levi's tip, "I want you to fuck my mouth, sir. Please," he breathed, big eyes gazing up at Levi adoringly, "please use me, sir. Let me make you feel good."

The shorter male hissed, fingers digging into Eren's scalp harshly as he thrust forward into his sub's mouth with a low groan. "I'll use you, slut." Levi promised darkly, eyes narrowing in pleasure as he began to rock his hips, fucking into Eren's mouth with little regard to the other male's comfort.

Eren didn't complain one bit. He took the abuse gladly, whining and moaning around Levi's erection as tears and spit dripped down his chin, face flushed from lack of air and eyes glazed over. It wasn't long before Levi was crying out, his voice husky and raw as he uttered a "good boy, Eren" before sending a flood of cum down his sub's throat. Eren coughed, swallowing the liquid readily before gasping for air once Levi had pulled away, head dizzy from lack of breath.

"Was that what you wanted?" Levi murmured, bending down to release his lover from the rest of his bindings.

"Yeah," Eren sighed, smiling happily. His throat burned, his jaw ached dully and his ass was something else entirely; but he was happy. "Thank you, sir."

"You were good for me," Levi answered, guiding Eren up into a sitting position to lean him against his chest. "You earned it."

"Mm, wanted to." Eren mumbled, cuddling into his neck. "Wanted to be good for you..."

"You were," Levi reassured, beginning to rub soothing cream into the harsh red marking Eren's ass. "You put on a good show."

"I don't care about them," Eren dismissed, letting out a soft sigh at the touch. "Just you."

Levi's mouth quirked upwards. "Sap."

"Who's the one cuddling who, sap?" Eren countered drowsily, pressing a kiss to his dom's neck.

"Careful," Levi murmured, squeezing a red cheek slightly. "Don't think the fact that you're already bright red will stop me from giving you another spanking if you start forgetting yourself."

"I haven't forgotten," Eren mumbled, peeking up at Levi cheekily. "Sometimes I just choose to ignore it."

"Brat," Levi muttered, delivering a harsh smack to red skin.

Eren shuddered, moaning weakly. "Love you too, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think?
> 
> I have a tumblr: http://my101fragiledreams.tumblr.com/


End file.
